JacobLovingCare
by RoseRadar
Summary: What if instead of Sam finding Bella broken-hearted in the woods, she stumbles to a road and who should find her? Jacob! Who looks after her at her most vulnerable hour... Ok, this is the first fanfic I've ever written, so feel free to R&R *smiley* xx
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ANY ASPECT OF TWILIGHT, INCLUDING PLOT, STORY, CHARACTORS, IDEAS ETC....**

Chapter 1 - Why did he go?

'Take care of yourself,' Edward breathed against my skin as he leant to kiss my cheek good-bye.

I stared unseeingly into his cold topaz eyes for a moment as he looked – for the last time at me- and then, he was gone.

'Stay safe,' the whisper echoed back to me, through the trees.

I could hear the blood pounding in my head.

Why is this happening? What is happening? Where am I?

Disorientated questions ricocheted around my head, leaving no imprint of an answer in there place, only a bewildering numbness.

My feet stumbled forward, lurching over the roots and leaves, until one of them caught and I was face down in the damp soil, my situation didn't register in my numb state.

Love. Life. Over.

Three words repeating, over and over.

My mind clinging onto the echo of his last words, trying to translate what was happening.

I felt a searing pain split across my chest, a slash of a knife. I lay there shuddering under the agony.

'Heart-break,' I moaned, and curled up in foetal position, tears spreading thickly across my face.

A scream burst from my lips, unbidden, turning into a wail as my anger turned to grief, and as time passed, all I could do was sob…

Who knows how long I lay there, curled up in the moss and dirt, my mouth moving, asking questions that no-one except **he** could answer…Eventually, my mouth was so dry, I was mouthing the words, eyes searching the skyline for answers, desperately hoping to see his figure, any minute now… now… NOW!

'Never…' a cynical voice murmured in my mind.

I shut my eyes tightly, desperately hoping it was a night-mare. I hadn't woken up yet, any minute my alarm would go off and everything would be fine- I opened my eyes.

A sob escaped my throat. It hadn't worked. The last straw that I had clutched at, had snapped.

I pulled myself into a crawling position and dragged my frozen limbs to the trunk of the nearest tree, before slumping clumsily against it, the world spinning cruelly.

* * *

The sun had truly set now, a heavy blackness set in. Was it normally so dark here? Surely there is some starlight in general? At home there seems to be loads of stars in the sky? Home…

I could see a faint light sprinting across the skyline, reflecting off the pale, sallow trunks. A car?

My body decided to follow the light. I couldn't see the point, what was the point of anything anymore? What was the point of not going or going? Why did he leave? I thought he loved me, like I love him? Surely he would come back for me?

My body had no more moisture left for tears, I felt dizzy, and I absent-mindedly wondered how long I'd been outside? An hour? Two? More?

My feet hit tarmac, and soon the rest of me followed as I tripped over the curb and face-planted in the dirt.

'Ouch,' I muttered, my face stung. My nose had taken a knock and felt like it might be broken, I touched it gingerly, a crimson liquid stained my fingers. Blood? The pain, forced some of the remaining moisture in my body to seep out of my eyes.

Great.

I realised I had sprawled into the road and thought it might be smarter to roll to the side, I sat up stiffly and looked in the darkness for somewhere to collapse . A patch of grass?

I struggled to that patch of grass, all mossy and damp. My head hit the ground. I didn't care. Why should I? **That** pain was nothing …

Minutes passed.

Time, didn't register on me, too lost in my own thoughts, to comprehend the reality.

A cloud of midges, engulfed me. Did I care? Edward had gone, nothing mattered any more…

My nose hurts.

That random thought had just occurred to me as a set of headlights spun into view, an engine roared as the vehicle zoomed past me; then I heard the squeal of tyres as the brakes set in, and heard the car reverse closer towards me.

A car door slammed.

'Is that you Bella?' A frantic voice asked as they jogged closer.

I lifted my head, Jacob? What was he doing here?

He had now reached me , he dropped to his knees, and took my freezing hands in his , the temperature difference was painful, I tried to pull away, but he held my hands firmly.

'Bella, everyone's really worried, Charlie's sent search party's out for you,' his eyes raked my face, ' I need to get you to a hospital, I think your nose is broken, did he hit you?' Anger sprung to his eyes, at the thought.

'He's gone, Jake, why did he go?' my voice slurred

'Did he hurt you Bells!?' he asked urgently, his hands clasping mine, so warmly.

'He's gone,' I murmured, as my head fell forward on my neck, there was silence for a long moment.

Suddenly strong arms, were pulling me to my feet, and steering me towards the car, as I stumbled forward, the arms held me steady, not allowing my useless balance to drag me to the ground.

He opened the door for me, and lowered me down, only releasing his firm hold of my arms to quickly draw the seat-belt across me. I heard him mutter a few words down the phone.

'I've got her, found her lying on the side of the road near the woods… Yeah I know…. I'm taking her to the hospital… No! … At least I don't think so, I think she broke her nose falling over at some point… Yeah I will, see you soon,'

Dazed, I barely heard the engine rumble to life, and watched the trees flit past our headlights.

There was silence for a few minutes.

'Bella?' Jacob's voice was cautious.

I shut my eyes blocking him out, it wasn't his voice I wanted to hear.

I wanted the silk, the harmonic chimes of another, the glory - that rang with-in every syllable, to soothe the bubbling questions I was struggling to answer. Where was he?


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ANY ASPECT OF TWILIGHT, INCLUDING PLOT, STORY, CHARACTORS, IDEAS ETC....**

I must have fallen asleep for a while because the next thing I knew, Jacob was gently shaking my shoulder, calling my name.

'Bella? Bella?' he said gently.

His warm hands carried on shaking my shoulder. With a huge effort I opened my eyes and stared at Jake.

He smiled, 'We're at the hospital Bells, Charlie said he'd meet us in the foyer,'

Charlie?

I knew I had to pull myself together, for Charlie's sake, my hand slid down to undo my seat-belt as I looked blindly around. The other hand began to fumble with opening the door, but it was too weak and fell to my side.

I heard Jake slam his door, before coming around and helping me out. I tried to walk on my own, but he tugged one of my arms around his shoulder, supporting most of weight with ease.

' I hate him', he said angrily, to no-one.

Jacob's outburst shocked me, 'Who Jake?' I asked bewildered, watching my feet as best I could, as we traipsed over the car park tarmac.

'Him,' he said darkly, 'Your Edward, for what he's done to you,'

A pain seared across my chest and my body crumpled double, a pluck on my heart strings? It felt like a tug of war was going on in there, and I would've fallen had not Jake steadied me.

'Not mine, not now, don't say his name' I gasped, my head throbbed viciously. The light of the hospital entrance was closer now and Jake swung me into his arms for the trip up the stairs, setting me on my feet in time to be hugged vigorously by Charlie , and half the town it seemed, who were waiting in the entrance.

'Oh honey!' Charlie's eyes were moist as he guided me towards the entrance desk. I felt a mountain of gentle pats in the back as we walked through the crowds, who'd gathered to see me safe.

I began to feel faint again, however I concentrated with all my might to stay upright, thinking only of the scorching hand clasping mine, leading me through the sea of people. He was safe ground, I couldn't get hurt by him.

With that thought warming my insides, just a little, I walked slightly more steadily towards the room the receptionist pointed out, to see the doctor.

* * *

'A broken nose, too many bruises to count, and several nasty cuts, which have now been cleaned and bandaged, ' the Blonde Doctor concluded. 'However, as she said she received rather a nasty bump to the head, I'd like to keep her in overnight, though I'm not overly worried' she smiled.

Jake had sat with me throughout the examination, Charlie too, had stood awkwardly behind my chair, patting the top of my head every now and then.

'Thanks Doc,' Charlie said quietly, he turned slowly to me, 'I'll run on home, and bring you back pyjamas and things,' He turned to the door, and then turned back, 'Stay with her Jake? Til I get back?'

'Of course,' The reply was instantaneous and resolute, I felt a sense of relief that I wouldn't be left alone

Charlie left, after one look of worry at me then walked out of the door, without another word.

The doctor stood up and walked me and Jake to the lift, instructing which room to go in, three floors up.

We travelled in the elevators in silence, and walked into a room, there was one bed and a chair on either side of the bed. They didn't look that comfy.

'Thank you Jake,' I murmured, as I sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at him. 'You didn't have to do this,'

He sat down next to me, sighing tiredly , then ruffled my hair with a laugh, 'Get some sleep Bells,'

'But-' I protested, I wanted to talk. How had he found me? I wanted to thank him again for taking me to Charlie-

'Get some sleep,' he insisted, a warm smile on his lips, 'We can talk in the morning,'

* * *

I was in the woods again.

So was **he**.

His devastating beauty cut through me like a scalpel.

Castrating my already shattered heart.

I reached for his marble hands, needing the comfort of his cradling arms. A sharp sneer crossed his features, as he recoiled from me.

The pain – so similar to the oh-so-real heart-break dragged me to conciousness, finding silent tears running down my face.

I breathed deeply for a moment. The splashes of rain on the window, sounded like home and mirrored my feelings. I shuddered, cold, to my core for an instant, I clutched the blankets around myself.

To my left Charlie sat, head lolled to one side, snoring gently, rhythmically.

To my right, Jacob Black, sitting on the floor, his head resting on my bed, sleeping silently.

My faithful Jake.

My lovely Jake.

Thinking of him, and his gorgeous sunny smile, I lay back in my bed, and waited for sleep to claim me.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ANY ASPECT OF TWILIGHT, INCLUDING PLOT, STORY, CHARACTORS, IDEAS ETC....**

Jacob POV

I groaned awake, way too early the next morning, as the early morning sun beat down on my blissfully closed eyes, forcing me to grumpily wake up.

'Well that was a rubbish night,' I thought. 'I'm all achy from sleeping on that stupid hospital floor, and… oh poor Bella, that stupid bastard Cullen, what right did he have to break her heart like that ?'

I looked around; no Charlie, must've gone for food, only Bella nestled under the duvet – I stood up as quietly as I could, and stretched.

My movement must've woken up her, as after a few seconds, her eyelids began to flutter open, and she emerged from under the duvet.

God, she did not look well. Her face pale and deathly, splattered with cuts, and around her eyes, the deepest shades of purple bruising, were reminders of her broken nose. But she was still Bella. She smiled slightly at seeing me.

'Morning Jake,' she said sleepily. 'Thanks for last night, getting me to Charlie and all,'

She hid her face in the pillow, hiding from the light, I smiled fondly, 'It was nothing,'

She suddenly sat up franticly and exclaimed, 'But it was something Jake! You found me! How did you find me? It was so dark and-'

I cut her off, 'Bella, I don't want to upset you, but you were barely a mile or so from the house, it wasn't exactly hard,'

She smiled tiredly, and then something seemed to hit her thoughts and the smile fell off her face as it sunk in.

I had to ask, 'He didn't hurt you, Bell? He didn't hit you or try to.. I dunno.. Go too far with you?'

'No,' she said slowly, 'He and his family are leaving town, that was his good-bye, I guess I thought he loved me more but-' her voice began to crack, 'Obviously, he didn't,'

'Well, he's a prat,' I said moving to sit next to her. 'Anyone who would walk away from you, is a complete and utter prat,'

She choked a small giggle, but sighed.

We sat in silence for a minute, her hand crept over the duvet to hold mine, as she said 'I mean it Jake, thank you,'

'If you mention it again, I shall …' I searched for an ending to my mini threat, 'Tell Charlie that you are getting married to Mike Newton, and want to have six babies with him, I always thought you and him would make a good match…'

'You wouldn't!' she said fiercely, a smile playing in her lips, trying to ascertain that I was joking, she raised her hand, a threat to slapping me.

I pulled an 'I'm-scared' face and agreed 'I wouldn't…'

She relaxed and put her hand on mine.

Determined to see her smile again, I had to add 'Well, not today, that would be mean'

She flicked my hand in annoyance, then laughed and was about to say a come-back for that remark when Charlie walked in.

He looked surprised to see Bella laughing and smiling, and so he smiled back, and then did a noticeable, 'she's-with-Jacob' joining the dots moment, before shaking out of his reverie and saying, 'Well, anyways, you can go home today Bells, I'll order a pizza for tea, so you just relax for today, and get better,'

She slid off the bed , and gave Charlie a quick hug and thanked him.

'Yes, well,' He shuffled, slightly embarrassed, then ruffled her hair and said, 'Me and Jake'll leave you to get dressed, I'll wait outside,'

I gave her a hug , she felt so fragile, and yet still soft and curvy. Her arms laced around my neck as she buried the side of her face in my chest and sighed.

That sigh, was the most beautiful sound ever, slightly sad, but still full of Bella-ness.

'It'll be ok Bella, I promise,' I swore

She sniffed and then laughed weakly, and said 'Sure , sure,' just to agree with me.

'It will!' I insisted, pulling us apart slightly, and looking deep into her eyes.

She was so heart-breakingly beautiful, her dark hair messed up from sleep, large puppy dog chocolate brown eyes, 'I love her so much,' I thought, surprising myself. I loved her?

She shook her head slightly, and leant away.

'Bye Bells, I'll call you,' I hugged her quickly, then walked for the door.

'Bye Jake,' I heard her whisper as the door swung shut.

That night was the first night I dreamed about Bella Swan.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ANY ASPECT OF TWILIGHT, INCLUDING PLOT, STORY, CHARACTORS, IDEAS ETC....**

Bella's POV

I'd thought going home was going to be hard.

All the memories of Edward were engraved in every surface of this house.

I couldn't stop myself thinking, 'It was on that kitchen surface where we used to kiss, and he'd say how he loved me more than 'life itself,'

Or how 'It was here on this porch he'd sit, and he'd wait for me to come home from work at the Newton's store, he'd greet me with my favourite crooked smile, and be at my side before I could blink, with a kiss'

I felt that worse should be to come as I moved to my room, I braced myself.

I shoved at the bedroom door, quickly twisting the handle as if it would burn me.

I shrunk back from the open door, memories of the first night he spent with me flooding back, mindlessly I walked straight in to the centre of the room bathing in the sweet times…

Now however, it looked as if he had never touched it. Had never read any of my books during the long nights awake. Had never lay on my bed next to me, cooling me with his marble arms on a hot summer night…

I ran to the bed, pressing myself to the sheets, searching for a hint of his scent.

Only the smell of washing powder.

A wave of disappointment caught me, I almost slumped to the floor, before a stray thought kicked my ass into action.

'What if Edward could see me like this?'

That stray thought, really shook me up.

I had too much stubborn pride ( inherited from my loving Dad) to let anyone see me like this ever again, I wasn't promising to be normal… But , I had to do something!

'Today will be the last day I mourn for Edward Cullen,' I decided rashly, out loud.

'I will always love him, more than any of my weak and 'human' words can express, but I can't wait for someone who won't change their mind,' I thought, a tear cringing in the corner of eye.

I wiped it and its follower away.

With that I began to partially unlock the shackles, with which he had claimed my heart.

Restless I paced the house, when I reached the bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror.

I saw a complete mess. I needed to shower and brush my teeth at least.

Just NO more moping, I said fiercely to my reflection.

I looked back at me, a new more determined Bella, glaring back at me.

A small smile appeared upon her face. A fresh start.

Jacob's POV

After Charlie dropped me home; my dad came wheeling out of the house, and had had a quick chat with Charlie.

All the while I looked at Bella, so lost and forlorn in the front of the car.

Anger pulsed through my veins, HE did this to her the bastard–

I began to feel really strange.

I stalked off towards the house.

'Jake!' Billy called from the yard.

I hissed in his direction.

Whoa! What was that?

I snapped out of it, and turned to him.

'Yeah?' I called casually, as if I wasn't furious.

'Care to push your old man up to the house? My arms are all tired from rolling up to the Clearwater's earlier,'

'Hey!' I protested, moving towards him, with a smile 'That's all downhill, you must've cruised down,'

'You caught me,' he admitted, with a sheepish grin, 'I reckon I got up to 30 miles an hour at one point,'

I pushed him, up the ramp I'd built. Once we reached the top he turned swiftly in his chair, to look me straight in the eye.

'You alright Jake? You look kinda weird?'

Something inside me snapped.

I fell backwards and was suddenly being taken over by a burning heat that coursed up my spine, taking over every thought.

It felt like every one of my cells were in spasm with the heat.

I couldn't hear my own thoughts!

Until suddenly the mist cleared and-

Shit, I could somehow hear other voices in my head, along with my own!

A chorus of:

_**Jake!**_

_**Jacob Black?**_

_**How are you?**_

_**Don't worry Jacob, everything is fine.**_

The noise exploded in my mind, I shrunk into the ground, bringing my hands- Hang on , paws?! What the hell!

'I have gone crazy.' I thought

'Insane. Mental. Cuckoo.'

'_**No you haven't Jake!'**_

'_**Its alright really'**_

'_**You just phased for the first time'**_

'_**Brown fur, cool! We needed a bit of variation…'**_

Suddenly another stronger voice spoke into my consciousness.

'_**Move AWAY from your father Jacob.'**_

I dragged my weird body away from the house, obeying for some unknown reason.

'Sam Uley? No! No way!'

'_**Yes way!'**_

'_**We are coming to you.'**_

'EMBRY? No!'

'_**Yep! And Paul and Jared..'**_

A couple of awkward _**'Hey' **_s.

I could see four sets of paws running towards me , could hear them, through somelses ears, and finally, through my own.

I turned around.

Four giants wolves walked the last 50 metres slowly towards me.

'No!' I yell-thought

'_**YES!'**_

A unanimous answer.

Sam Uley's voice reverberated around my head, _**'Welcome to the pack, Jacob Black,'**_


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ANY ASPECT OF TWILIGHT, INCLUDING PLOT, STORY, CHARACTORS, IDEAS ETC....**

Chapter 5

Bella POV

The next morning, I was surprised to find I felt vaguely more human.

Yes, my nose felt like hell, and yes, I did feel like I had been a boxer's punch bag for the last week.

But the gaping hole that Edward had ripped in my chest, felt like it was beginning to seal over and scab; a raw and painful scab, but nonetheless, a beginning.

My insides, was still damaged beyond repair, of course, and it hurt to think his name.

I had known, that such a passionate love; like my feelings for Edward, wouldn't heal over night, and that it might take years to recover fully, if I ever could.

I stretched, testing which areas of my body hurt the most.

I hurt a gentle knock at the front door. I flew downstairs, involuntarily thinking:

'Edward!'

My heart sang! He'd changed his mind and-

I flung the door open to see Jacob.

Unable to help it, my face fell a mile, and the hole in my chest, seemed to break through it's stitches delivering me, sadistically, with another bout of pain.

He noticed too, his face faltering, with understanding, and I immediately felt bad.

'Hi Jake!' I said falsely bright, 'Come on in!'

'Actually Bella,' his tone business-like and sharp, 'I've come to tell you, that I won't be able to see you for a while, I have err- lots of homework and stuff to do…' He stopped talking abruptly.

'Oh , ok,' I said, shocked.

( Now, I am a LOUSY liar, but even I can tell when the lies are _that_ badly delivered. Why was he lying? I thought we were friends ? Obviously my judgement with men completely off target at the moment. )

I stared miserably at my slippers, only realising now, that I had unconsciously been depending on Jake to see me through this.

Now I was going to have to battle this storm alone, without his happy bubble of oxygen around me.

I felt like crying all over again… What was up with my emotions at the moment? I wouldn't have thought I had any more tears to cry.

Just as I began to shake, I groped for the door-frame for support and suddenly I felt warm arms cradling me, I clung to him; thinking how tall he was getting, and how cold I felt these days, and how much I was going to miss our time apart.

'How tall are you now Jake?' I asked curiously, after a moment.

'6.5,' he replied, proudly.

'Will it ever stop?' I chuckled to myself.

I felt him lean down to speak gently in my ear, 'Still a beanpole though, eh Bells?'

'Damn right,' I agreed, with a gleeful smile, breaking through beginnings of tears, tapping his back in rhythm to the syllables.

We were quiet for a minute, most of the tearful urges seemed to have gone, but I was happy to be kept secure and safe in his arms.

I wondered whether I should ask the real reason he wasn't going to be around…

I thought it might be better to leave that as a last resort, 'So Jake, when will I next see you? How long is this homework going to take?'

He didn't answer.

'Jake?'

He pulled away from me, and turned away, his face awash with too many conflicting emotions.

'I-' he began, then stopped and tried again, but couldn't speak.

He seemed to think for a minute and then sat on the floor, pulling me down next to him.

'I am not good enough to be your friend now Bella, who I am, what I was, has changed,'

I laughed, then realised he was serious and my face turned outraged.

'Who told you that Jake! Don't be stupid! You're _Jacob_!'

He face was pained, I reached out to comfort him, clasping his face, 'Jake you're burning up! Are you alright?'

'Oh, I'm healthy enough,' he said sarcastically

'But…' I added on the end of his sentence.

He took a deep breath and removed my hands from his face, before standing up swiftly and towering over me.

A stranger looked out at me from his eyes, 'I'm sorry Bella, I can't be your friend anymore, as I said I'm not good enough for you,' He turned away from me.

'Jake!' I shouted after him, scrambling towards him, 'What's changed? Has someone hurt you? Have they threatened you?'

He looked sadly back at me, his face crumpling, ' No Bells, this is all me, all me,'

And with that, he ran – with surprising grace – and leapt over the gate to the house and disappeared into the forest.

Big, fat tears, rolled down my face, as I choked after him, 'Whatever it is Jake, I don't care, not one bit,'

No figure re-appeared from the forest.

'You wouldn't catch me running around, after someone, in a forest for a while' I thought as I turned exhaustedly towards the house, feeling as though every drop of energy in my system was being consumed with each step.

Why take Jacob from me? Why ?

Jacob POV

I heard Bella's last words and thought that one day they will be put to the test, if I can.

Before I phased and joined Sam and the others in the trees, I kept one silent thought to myself, promising to hold it safely out of the minds of the pack.

'Bella, I will come back for you, dammit Bella, I swear I will,'


	6. Chapter 6

**(AUTHORS NOTE: OK, I SAID THIS WAS GOING TO BE A JACOB AND BELLA PAIRING SO I'M GOING TO TRY AND GET THEM TOGETHER, BUT I WARN YOU, IT MIGHT TAKE A LITTLE WHILE ****J**** PLEASE FEEL FREE TO R&R!!)**

**DISLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY ASPECT OF THE TWILIAGHT SAGA. THAT LOVELY HONOUR GOES TO THE ONE AND ONLY, STEPHANIE MEYER, HEHE.**

Bella POV

When I went to bed that night, the scene between me and Jacob kept on blurring through my head; twisting and mutating until eventually Jacob's face melted into the shape of another's.

We were outside on the porch to Charlie 's house; but all that I could focus on was the snow-white marble planes of his magnificent face; looking frostily down at me through clear honey eyes, then, the dreaded sneer slipped onto his face, as he turned away in disgust.

'Edward!' I shrieked.

The weather around us was suddenly like we were in the middle of a hurricane, him the one constant, in the spinning chaos.

My hair whipped across my face, and, as I tried to remove it from across my eyes, I saw Edward, step out into the whirling mess of leaves and debris.

'No! Edward! Come back!'

I couldn't help but scream his name.

I tried to keep up with him, running as fast as could in his general direction. Searching for a glimpse of him.

I could never see him, always sure he there, just outside my line of vision, slinking silently in the darkness-

_**Knock Knock Knock**_

Huh?

And with that thought, I heaved myself out of unconsciousness.

I was in bed, the covers thrown across the room, shivering madly.

'Bella!'

A voice whispered urgently. I looked around.

And there perched precariously on my windowsill outside, was Jacob Black, grinning happily at me.

'Jake?' I asked tentatively, sure I was still dreaming.

'Yep, it's me Bells, open the window for me, this position ain't exactly comfy,'

I looked blankly at him for a moment.

Then, his face took on a slightly pained expression, and I stumbled into action.

Flinging the window open, a sharp breeze entered the room, sending the leafs of my English essay into the air on the opposite side of the room, the fresh air slapping my face.

Jacob stood on my window sill, his tall silhouette, crouched as he prepared to jump into my room.

'Move out of the way Bells,' he whispered, rolling back onto the balls of his feet.

'You'll wake Charlie,' I hissed, edging backwards.

He jumped, landing deftly on the balls of his feet, making only the smallest thud.

We both listened, Charlie's snores stuttered and then picked up its lilting rhythm once again.

'Sorry about that,' Jake pointed to the mess of papers on my floor, and before I knew it, he was gathering them up.

Wow, that was fast, almost Edward fast.

Then a thought struck me, 'I thought you weren't allowed to see me,'

He smiled mischeiviously, 'I'm not. But I had to see you Bella,'

He shuffled the papers together and shoved them back on my desk.

A wave of tiredness swept over, and before I knew it; he was before me, wrapping my cast-off duvet around my shoulders, like a cape.

The hint of a smile played on his lips, I thought for one wild moment, that he was going to kiss me?

Did I want him to kiss me? I wasn't sure!

I liked Jacob, I liked his warmth, his smile, personality, strength-

'Now Bella,' he breathed, 'I'm going to try and answer your questions,'

Huh?

I thought I might as well bite the bullet, and ask my main question.

'Why did you say you couldn't see me earlier, and then turn up now? Its so confusing,' I urged.

Another wave of ripple of tiredness undulated through me, and suddenly, his arms were around my waist and guiding me gently back to bed.

'I want to be here for you Bella, I do… You have no idea how tightly I'm bound…'

He hesitiated, then sat next to me on the bed, turning to be in frustration, 'You see, its so annoying, as I already told you all the-' he choked and spat out the word 'stories'

'Stories, Jake?'

Huh?

And then its clicked, that day on LaPush beach, I'd flirted with him, very badly, asking him to tell me the folk legends, that he didn't believe in..

There had been loads, one of which had revealed Edward's true nature to me. So clearly.

'Legends?' I asked incredulously.

He nodded tightly.

'I have changed Bella,' he said significantly.

The words echoed around and around I my head, and then burned through the blur of time, focusing on one particular legend he'd told me.

The one where the Quileute men could turn into wolves, to protect the clan from the Cold Ones.

'No!' The word escaped my mouth, before it had asked my brain permission to leave, 'No, Jake! Seriously,'

He leaned closer, 'What do you think?' His dark eyes, soft lips, tantalisingly close.

'Werewolf?' I whispered, my face frozen in shock.

He began to look worried, 'Is that ok with you?' he murmured.

I shook my head, clearing it.

But he seemed to take it as a no, and his face crumpled.

'No! Jake! Of course its weird, but your Jacob!' I paused, before saying quickly 'I'd love you in any form!'

The soft lips burst into a grin, visible in the semi-darkness, 'You love me?'

I nodded, shyly, cheeks blushing the deepest shade of red, and before I knew it, a warm hand was coaxing my face to tilt upwards.

'I love you too Bella,'

A small smile appeared on the corners of my mouth, 'Really?'

'Yup… But Bella, I know that your still raw from…' He didn't need to say the name, I flinched, involuntarily.

'See!' He whispered sadly, my reaction had confirmed his thoughts,

'But Jake, I want to forget him, I don't want to hurt any-more. And I love you. A lot.'

I continued, on this new train of thought;

'And yes, its different to how I felt for … him. But I LOVE you and adore you. With him, my love was an infatuation. I just realised that, right now, how it wasn't equal,'

I shut my eyes, and slowly leaned in; brushing my lips to his, they were as warm and soft as I'd thought.

I leaned back and looked shyly at his reaction.

I didn't have to wait long.

All of a sudden he was everywhere, his heat radiated through my body, like sunshine of a hot day.

I smiled triumphantly as his lips gently kissed my neck, moving up to my jaw-line.

His lips claimed mine, unexpectedly gentle and sweet. Then our mouth met for longer, more intense and luxuriant.

I felt a burning hand running through my hair, another around my waist, pulled me tighter against his chest.

We were made for each other.

We fitted together, like two halves of a whole.

I hadn't realised how good it felt to have warm arms, supporting me tenderly.

Warm hands, tracing my face, lovingly.

Warm lips teasing mine.

We stopped, breathing heavily, foreheads connected.

He gave a subtle shaky laugh, 'Wow…'

'I know!' I giggled breathlessly.

Suddenly as if he heard something, his head flicked to the window, and he looking reluctant, said 'I have to go, Sam needs me'

'So soon?' I whined, pouting. 'Hang on…? Sam? Sam _Uley_? No way-!'

He stood up and looked down on me, his tanned, high-cheek bones accented in the moonlight.

'I'll try and explain, as best I can, another time,' He promised.

His voice, warm and smooth as melted caramel; sounded so grown up and responsible all of a sudden. 'It's kinda complicated,'

He walked backwards, at human pace, towards the window, opening it carefully 'I'll call you,' he said with a laugh.

'Not if I call you first,' I joked, getting out of bed and attempting a bit of typical dating lingo – not like that had ever applied to my relationships…

First a vampire, now a werewolf, what's next; a gnome?

He caught me up, and kissed me gently, and with one last flash of his mischievous grin, he launched himself through my window, disappearing into the darkness, leaving me standing in bright moonlight, shutting it behind him.

'Actually,' I thought as I stumbled back to bed, 'I'm really hoping I never have to find out, what mythical creature wants to date me next, '

I realised with a contented smile, as I began to drift off to sleep, that a large part of my heart yearned to be with Jake, forever.


	7. Chapter 7

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OR TAKE CREDIT FOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITH-IN THIS FAN-FIC, THAT, AS ANYONE READING THIS WILL KNOW, BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER.**_

_**(JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC,I DON'T KNOW HOW GOOD IT IS OR HOW IT COULD BE IMPROVED, SO PLEASE FEEL FREE TO R&R **__** )**_

Chapter 7

As I walked cockily away from Bella's; a smirk spread itself thickly on my lips.

She loved me.

She had kissed me!

The most perfect girl in the world, all fragile and delicate, loved me!

I just wanted to scoop her up in my arms and protect her from the world.

But it had all happened so fast.

One minute, she's finding out I'm a werewolf, and I'm beginning to freak out, that she'd freak out, and the next, well. BAM!

* * *

She'd leant forward, the scent of her sweet-smelling hair, tingling my nose, and then, her lips - her beautiful silky lips - hesitantly grazed mine.

I think she got a bit scared, how I would react, then cos' she began to lean away from me.

My animal instinct took over there, the lowest of growls rumbled in the back of my throat as I pulled her to me, one hand sweeping back her dark, shimmering hair, while my other hand, pulled her to me.

I couldn't get close enough.

Her beautiful scent tinged every thought, as my lips found the soft, clear skin on her neck, and I began working my way towards her lips.

I had thought about kissing Bella, and never dreamed it would feel like this.

Her hands stroking and caressing my back, until she guided my face to hers, for a kiss.

I wanted this kiss to be a kiss she would never forget.

Sweet.

Gentle.

Loving.

Tender.

Just like her.

And it was.

It was perfect.

I never wanted it to end, and when we came up for air, the 'Wow…' that escaped my lips was mirrored in her eager eyes.

That was before I had heard the distant howl in the woods of course, summoning me away…

* * *

I bumbled through the trees, whistling carelessly for a few more minutes; until I reached the clearing where the rest of the pack stood tensely, in their human forms.

They'd heard me coming, and their heads were flicked in my direction, anger apparent even from here.

Oops, I thought.

'Jacob!'

Sam's voice reverberated across the clearing, fury penetrated every tone.

'What have you done!'

He strode towards me, he face contorting in rage.

The others remained deathly silent.

The only sounds were of our heart-beats echoing around the clearing.

'Bella guessed Sam, she guessed,' I boasted, a chipper smile slapped on my face, hoping to diffuse the situation, 'Isn't that great?'

He stalked closer, getting right in my face.

'She did … what?' he murmured.

The hushed tone, which he used, scared me more than any yell.

It suggested, control.

Him, fighting not to phase.

Fighting not to fight.

'She guessed!' I insisted. 'She knew the legends already, I may've hinted towards them, but the rest was her,'

'She knows our secret?'

Sam's head tilted to one side, snake-like, his voice beginning to reflect - yet again - the rage with-in his eyes.

He waited.

I suddenly felt ashamed for betraying their trust.

One remaining spark of defiance, forced me to remain staring deep into his eyes.

'Who was he?' I thought 'To force _me_ to lie to Bella? Him? Sam Uley?' I almost scoffed outloud.

'Well does she?' he growled.

The answer was clear from my face.

* * *

Sam began to shake, his hands and entire body, quivered.

A red haze converged over his eyes.

'Get away Jacob,' he snarled.

Before his human shape exploded into a mass of black fur, claws and teeth.

His pitch-black eyes focussed on mine for a long moment.

Before he began to walk away and returned to the rest of the pack.

Their heads bowed as he prowled past, towards the edge of the clearing, and they began to follow, silently after him.

'Sam!' I asked cautiously.

One ear flicked in my direction, but he carried on walking, proudly and resolutely away.

Paul and Jared followed his lead.

Embry, the last to leave, stood, torn between his loyalties, for a moment.

Before unwillingly bowing his head, and turning away from me, a solitary tear, escaping his eyes, 'I'm sorry Jake,' he whispered, and was gone.

* * *

In a matter of seconds, everything had gone wrong.

My pack had turned their backs on me.

I didn't know how long this exclusion would last.

Was it permanent?

All I knew was that, right now.

I needed one thing in this world, more than any other.

Bella…

* * *

_**( OK, HOW'S IT GOING SO FAR? WHAT DO YOU THINK? TOO MANY TEARS? WANT ME TO FOCUS MORE ON JAKE AND BELLA ?**__** R&R xx)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OR TAKE CREDIT FOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITH-IN THIS FAN-FIC, THAT, AS ANYONE READING THIS WILL KNOW, BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER.**_

_**(PLEASE R&R IF YOU HAVE THE TIME **__** )**_

Chapter 8

Jacob POV

I decided not to stop by Bella's, she's probably be asleep by now, so I was really surprised when to arrive home; in the pitch darkness, only to see my father, sitting in his wheel-chair, barring my way into the house.

'I'm sorry Jake,' he murmured, 'you aren't allowed on the rez anymore...'

'What!' I exploded, my hands began to shake, Cool it Jake, I told my self..

'Well, at least for a while,' he continued 'Wait, until Sam's calmed down, and I've talked to the council.'

'But Dad!' I protested 'What about my clothes and food? This is my home!'

'I've packed a bag,' he replied quietly, 'But for now, you have to leave. Its dangerous,'

'Sam? No! He wouldn't hurt me? Neither would the rest!'

'Jake, you should've seen how mad he was… I wouldn't count on it. You're gonna have to fend for yourself for a while, while I try and sort things out,'

And with that, he rolled back into the darkness of the house, chucking a bulging sports bag at me, before ever so quietly , he shut the door.

I stood for a moment, listening to his low breathing on the other side of the door, before I turned and began jogging away.

I knew where I wanted to go.

Bella POV

I woke with a start, lying like normal, on my side – to realise someone was lying in the bed next to me.

Under the covers.

Hot breath rustling my hair

One arm wrapped around my waist.

A burning arm.

I elbowed the sleeper.

'Jacob?' I growled.

'What-? Who-? Where-? ... Oh…,' The arm around me loosened, and then tightened as he murmured, a smile deep with-in his voice, 'Bella,'

The contentment, he felt colouring his tone, I almost felt myself relax into his arms, just

'Jake!' I whispered angrily, 'What are you doing here? What if Charlie walked in?!'

The idea of my father walking in, and finding me in bed with anyone other than a teddy bear, was scary.

Very scary.

I could see the exact shade of purple that his face would turn, dancing in front of my eyes.

'Don't worry Bells; I'd have gone before Charlie woke up, honest, you didn't shut the window properly last night,'

His voice, was golden and so damn persuasive…

I could feel sweet, soft, morning kisses on my neck as he soothed me.

The tensed muscles in my back, began to loosen as I sank back against him.

'You know,' Jake confided, 'I had to come back to see you,'

'Aaw Jake,' I said, touched, 'I wanted to see you too, you know, but you left and-'

'Actually Bells,' He sounded slightly guilty as he spoke, 'I needed to talk to you about something serious you see,'

He paused before continuing.

'Its kinda a big deal, the pack has disowned me ; for, you finding out about, our secret, and I kinda need a place to stay, because I ain't allowed on the reservation, not even, my house and-'

His words came out in a flurry, this was obviously stressing him out, and it was mostly my fault!

I rolled over in bed and faced him.

'Whatever you need, Jake, we'll work something out,'

His face split open in a happy grin, 'You mean it, I can live with you?'

'Of course, for you, Jake, anything…'

We lay there for a few minutes, content with the silence; until I suddenly thought-

'Don't worry Bell,' Jacob chuckled, reading my mind, as his lips grazed my earlobe, 'We don't have to tell Charlie, it can be our little secret,'

And with that, I started a new fresh day.

One, I thought, would be a day to remember.

_**( OK, SHOULD CHARLIE REALISE JAKE'S SLEEPING AT THEIR'S? SHOULD A VAMP RETURN? THOUGH MAYBE NOT OUR OTHER FAVE? WHO KNOWS… HOPE YOU LIKED XX)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, PLOT-LINES, ETC, USED WITH-IN THE TWILIGHT SAGA, THAT MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE BEEN USED IN THIS FANFIC, THE HONOUR OF OWNING IT ALL, IS OF COURSE, STEPHANIE MEYER!!)**_

Chapter 9

Jake POV

We had fallen asleep for a while, but when I woke up, as Charlie began to yawn and stretch, I couldn't stop my arms squeezing Bella as tightly as I could, before thinking quickly and fluidly, sliding out of bed and hiding in her closet.

'Jake?' she asked hazily.

'Sh,' I whispered, re-opening the wardrobe door a fraction, 'Charlie's getting up,'

'Oh okay,' she smiled, and flopped back onto the blankets, faking sleep.

My Bella, I thought, a smile edging onto my lips as I heard her steady her breathing and stretch luxuriously, before shutting her eyes once again.

I listened hard to the sounds around, a clock ticking in the kitchen, and the slight electrical hum, from every appliance in the house.

Finally, the louder noises, of Charlie padding across the landing,

Her door creaked quietly open, 'Bell?' Charlie whispered, 'I'm off now, will be back late tonight, some office party, so don't wait up,'

She grunted something unintelligible, and then slurred, 'Kay Dad, have a nice time,'

Charlie tip-toed out of the room, and then began to plod downstairs, grabbing some food from the kitchen before gently clicking the front door shut behind him.

I was out of the closet in a flash, and back in bed with Bella before she could blink.

She gasped, and I heard her heart-beat stutter.

'Jake!' she scolded mildly, laughing, regaining her breath.

'Yeees?' I asked innocently.

'You know what!' her hand lifting to whack me playfully, I caught it, and pretended to bite it. This made her giggle more.

'Hmm, maybe I do' I murmured, kissing her neck hungrily.

After a minute or so I leant back and asked, 'So Bella, what do you want to do today?'

She bit her lip, thinking hard.

'Morning, you choose,' She decided, 'Afternoon, my turn.'

I paused thinking.

'How do you fancy a road trip?' I asked, my mind being set alight with ideas, as my plan formulated.

'A morning road trip?' She queried, a smirk apparent on her face.

'Yeah, I wanna take you somewhere special,' I paused, and added, 'Somewhere I think you might like,'

'Oooh now you've got me interested-'She stopped, 'It's not on the reservation, right? I don't want to cause you any more trouble?'

'Nah, I do have a life off of that place you know?'

She chuckled and mockingly answered, 'Of course you do Jakey!'

A mischievous grin lighting up her face - she was so adorable…

Rising to her bait, I protested, 'I do!'

My hand reached towards her face and pinched the end of her nose gently.

'I'll show you,' I promised faithfully.

Bella POV

After we'd got dressed, in SEPARATE rooms – much to Jake's disappointment- he had sidled jauntily downstairs and had raided the fridge briefly, returning to the hall with his arms overflowing with food, and we had taken my truck.

I drove and we talked, laughing and joking along the way, as he directed every now and then.

Finally, after about an hour of driving, following busy main roads, we turned into a dusty side track and followed it through the avenue of leafy green trees.

'Stop,' Jake asked quietly.

'Huh?' I looked around to him, he sighed jokingly, and before I knew it he had slid across the truck and had pulled me into his seat, and had continued driving.

'Shut your eyes,' His smile forced me to reluctantly, shut my eyes.

We bumped along on the track for a few minutes, the only sound, the fuzzy background noise of my old radio.

I felt the truck jerk to a stop.

'Keep your eyes closed,' he warned, a cheeky grin tinting his tone.

Before I knew it, he was out of his side of the truck and opening my door, and lifting me out, in a similar hold to that of cradling a baby.

I couldn't help but open my eyes as I felt myself elevated, only to see the deep warm eyes of Jake looking adoringly down at me.

'You can look now,' he said, setting me down, keeping one warm arm around my waist.

We were standing on the shores of a large shallow lake, the sun sparkling off its rippling surfaces, that being the only noise.

Silence.

Underneath my feet was warm sand and I soon kicked off my shoes, throwing them away 20 feet away, then pulled Jake to the ground.

He did the same, then chucked his huge trainers about 3 or 4 times as far as my feeble throw had allowed me to throw my shoes.

He chuckled, then lapsed into silence for a second.

Suddenly blurting, 'Bella, there is a reason why I wanted to take you here, it's a really special place for me,'

'This is where my parents met.' He paused , handfuls of sand unconsciously trailing through his fingers as he took another pinch, before adding;

'And I sometimes come here, when I'm really stressed, or just need to get away.'

'You know my dad only visited here once, when my mum died, to say good-bye, I think… But the first time they met, he was here fishing, she just, hiking, and then she began to walk around the lake, when she fell in, and he swam over and helped her out.. That was how it all started,'

I wrapped my hand around his, ' Jake,' I said seriously, 'You have no idea how beautiful that is,'

His face cracked into a smile, 'Sure I do! Just trying to seduce you,' he joked

The words fell into place, something deep with-in me, my heart?

Began to tick again, like a broken clock, suddenly mended.

I looked at Jacob, the man who mended my heart, and then realised, something really important needed to happen.

Right now.

'Kiss me Jake,' I asked a smile flashing into my eyes.

He looked the tiniest bit confused for, the smallest of seconds before his lips claimed mine; warm, smooth and soft.

His hands roamed freely, tracing down my back, and further, before returning to encircle my waist, bringing me closer to him.

I arched my back, pressing the soft part of my lower stomach against him, making my intentions clear.

'Are you sure?' he asked, his lips at my neck.

A shiver ran through me with thrill, yes, damn, was I sure.

'Yes,' I gasped.

His lips gentle and ferocious in turn, maintained an exhilarating tempo, as we fell back, entwined, onto the sand.

_**( HEYA , PLEASE FEEL FREE TO R+R, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK? **__** ITS GREAT TO GET FEEDBACK, AND I'LL TRY AND UPDATE ASAP! THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY!!! **__** XX)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, PLOT-LINES, ETC, USED WITH-IN THE TWILIGHT SAGA, THAT MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE BEEN USED IN THIS FANFIC, THE HONOUR OF OWNING IT ALL, IS OF COURSE, STEPHANIE MEYER!)**_

_**Sorry for not writing for a while, life has been slightly hectic – well here it goes….**_

About an hour or so later , we were still lying together ; his strong arms cradling me so close to his chest, in a way that made me feel almost fused to him; his heartbeat coursing through my veins too.

I felt so safe and warm, but most of all - content, snuggled up close to him, in a comfortable quiet, just lying there wrapped together in our own thoughts.

I smiled softly as I felt his warm breath, tickle the back of my neck, in a contented sigh. My Jacob. I felt euphoric at that thought. Mine. All mine.

'I could stay like this forever,' I pondered out loud.

I felt, rather than saw the grin, I_ knew_ would appear, on his face. His lips nuzzled into my neck as I heard him whisper , 'Me too… Although…'

He left the sentence hanging , but I had already guessed what was coming, and laughed, 'You're hungry?'

We chuckled, and I untangled myself from his long body, crawling the few metres towards the carrier bag; full of food Jake had raided from Charlie's fridge- there wasn't much to choose from really, but we made do. Still in rapturous delight from the mornings activities.

We ended up, having a picnic feast of ham and cheese to begin with, and yoghurt and cherries for a sort of dessert.

I swear food had never tasted so nice as when lifted one cherry to my lips...

He, however, was of course, still hungry after all that; so after teasing him relentlessly for all of 5 seconds ; we began to walk back to the truck together.

One of his arms loosely flung around my shoulders.

'I'm driving,' he insisted ; 'The way you handle corners is just terrifying,' A smirk playing around his lips.

I hit the arm around me jokingly, indignantly retorting,' A Great Mighty Werewolf you are! Being scared by an innocent girl's driving,'

His face turned mock-serious and I could see him dying to make an 'not-so-innocent-any-more' joke, I think my glare put him off though, as he continued.

'Seriously Bella, if I could unleash this experience on any blood-sucker, they would never walk over Quileute land again,' He paused thinking, 'Or perhaps even walk again,'

He dodged out of reach of my playful fist; pretending to groan as I walked determinedly around to the driving side.

All belted up, I could see him still standing outside, 'Come on you wimp!' I called with an alluring smile, 'I don't want to leave without you. Now its my turn to take you somewhere,'

The smirk returned, and suddenly he was in the truck, face so close to mine I could count his eyelashes. I heard his door slam shut.

I gave a start, but leaned in closer to kiss his nose.

'Now,' he murmured softly , looking me deep in the eyes, with a glint in his eye, 'You can't say you didn't enjoy this morning, can you Miss Swan?'

I blushed, looking away- memories of not so long ago flooding back, making me shiver.

'Thought so,' he smirked triumphantly; holding my chin up with one finger, before claiming my lips once again.

I barely noticed him un-clip my seatbelt and lift me gently to the other side of the truck; before the kiss was ended, and the ignition roaring into action.

'Ok,' I breathed, 'That was... taking advantage,' then moaned 'I was distracted!'

He smiled angelically, winding his way through the lanes, until we hit a main road.

'Do you want to drive now?' he asked, after about half an hour of straight highways began to bore him; but pretending it was a real pain for him to say.

'Hmmm,' I kept him waiting for a minute, 'Nah, I quite like being driven around, every once in a while. But I was thinking…'

I paused deliciously 'How about we keep my outing; until another time,'

A look of questioning flashed across his face.

But I kept a pokerface; knowing that although my reason for delaying **was **actually for a practical reason; like getting home sometime today, it would drive him crazy, not knowing where I wanted to take him.

'Aw Bells!' he griped, his hands on the steering wheel twisting and turning, in annoyance.

'I want to go where you wanted to show me,' He stopped looking at the road for nearly half a minute, his soft brown eyes melting into mine as he tried to sweet-talk me.

'Not today baby,' I replied with a smirk. 'If you don't trust your girl-friend to drive…'

I left it hanging, and seeing the McDonalds sign blaring on the side of the road motioned for him to pull in at the drive-thru.

'Is that all we are, boyfriend/girl-friend?' He asked quietly; all the humour leaving his eyes now. 'I kinda thought we were something more,'

I, too, instantly became serious; 'Jake, I love you; you know that.'

I paused thinking through what I could say to express how I felt.

'But Jake it's kinda hard to put a label on our relationship. I feel something different for you, that I don't know how to categorise; something I've never felt before, never, not with Edward, no-one'

I took a deep breath, 'So perhaps labelling us as 'going out' or 'in a relationship, doesn't quite fit, but I can't think of a better way of describing us right now-'

He broke me off, suddenly looking very passionate, and very nervous.

'How about 'engaged' Bella? Could you possibly categorise us as 'engaged,'?'

I gasped, not sure how to react.

The truck rolled to a stop infront of the McDonald's drive thru window, Jake twisted in his seat, an eagar smile warming up his face again, as the McDonalds golden lighting flooded throught the truck.

He leaned in to me slightly, and clasping my hands in his asked gently.

'Isabella Swan, will you marry me?'

**Oooh cliffhanger!...Ok I haven't yet decided whether they should get married; I mean I know it would be cool, but I'm not sure if there should be some twists before that. Any advice would be welcomed, apart from flamers and thank you for reading **** xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

_**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, PLOT-LINES, ETC, USED WITH-IN THE TWILIGHT SAGA, THAT MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE BEEN USED IN THIS FANFIC, THE HONOUR OF OWNING IT ALL, IS OF COURSE, STEPHANIE MEYER!**_

_**Who I'm sure could sue me somehow, if she really wanted to, even with the disclaimer :P . But then, as an amazing writer she is, I'm sure she could see the devotion so many people have displayed throughout Fan Fiction, to honour her beautiful creations, and would – hopefully – decide, to just not sue :D**_

Last time…

The truck rolled to a stop in front of the McDonald's drive thru window, Jake twisted in his seat, an eager smile warming up his face again. He leaned in to me slightly, and clasping my hands in his asked gently.

'Bella, will you marry me?'

Jacob POV

The words came so naturally to my lips, I was almost shocked I hadn't thought about it before.

A heavenly vision danced before my eyes tantalisingly…

_Bella; the blushing bride, gently treading down a confetti-showered aisle, on her father's arm – her smile radiant, after seeing me, waiting for her at the altar._

I heard her gasp as I uttered the words, and could only hold my breath as I watched her expressive face run through a multitude of feelings.

Shock.

Confusion.

Worry.

I started to get anxious.

Perhaps I had been wrong to say it.

It wasn't that long ago the blood sucker had broken her heart.

But she had healed so quickly, under my care; I'd thought she was over him.

In love with me, oh-so-completely.

At least that's what she'd said, she had been so happy!

And now-

My thoughts were cut off as her mouth opened; her mind, now made up.

'Jake-'

I interrupted her with a kiss , saying swiftly, 'You don't have to answer now, please think about,'

'But Jake, I really think-'

She swallowed, as she thought.

I was just about to re-iterate my last sentence, but something held me silent.

'Jacob,'

The use of my full name, made me more anxious, but still I held quiet, waiting.

Then, those perfectly plump, soft rosé lips mouthed three words.

Bella POV

Why wasn't my throat working?

I needed to speak, I could see Jake getting more and more anxious as the silence grew longer.

Don't take it back Jake, I begged silently. Just give me a minute.

I almost smiled - inwardly - at the face I knew Charlie would pull, if we told him.

But then sadness struck me, he would be all alone now.

Left to cook for himself again, as he had done when my mom had left him.

Poor Charlie.

Oh and my mom, she would be so disappointed I'd ignored the one piece of advice she'd given me... if I said yes.

Should I?

I mean, Jake is so perfect for me.

But I'd still feel guilty for stealing him away to be mine. So selfish of me.

'Jake-'

I started to say this, but he stopped me saying hurriedly, 'You don't have to answer now, please think about,'

I thought for a second before trying again, 'Jake, I really think-'

I looked at him again. So loving. So amazing. And he truly loved me, as I him.

And the end of that sentence disappeared.

I swallowed; buying myself a second to think about the words before I said them.

To make sure they didn't come out wrong, this _had_ to be perfect.

I looked down, slightly embarrassed, at the focus in his gaze, and found I couldn't speak the words; my lungs having not taken in any air for a while.

I finally managed to find the air and said seriously, 'Jacob-'

'Bella?' he asked intimately as he leaned in closer to me; his face, only a hand span away from mine.

Jacob POV

'Bella?' I'd leant closer to her, only centimetres away.

Her eyes caught mine, and then suddenly, a flash of joy burst across her face.

'I'd love to!' She squealed, very-un-Bella-like.

Then - as we became wrapped together – in tidal wave of love and happiness; she kept repeating the words, over and over, with each beautiful kiss that she adoringly pressed to my face.

The wolf inside me roared in triumph!

Mine! Mine! Mine!

Bella agreed to be my wife?

Wow!

How grown up!

We would get married in the spring, Bella _would _be my bride and-

Hang on, what was that?

I felt different.

Free- somehow, in a way. Not that I hadn't been before but-

Another grin leapt onto my lips as I felt something deliciously basic change inside of me.

My heartbeat?

My heart sounded different; instead of the smooth, fast tempo of a wolf, it held a slightly more lilting beat.

A second heart beat , running along, a nanosecond before my own?

Bella's?

I'd felt it before, when we'd been lying together on the sand, as if we were somehow connected; dismissing it as a sign of our closeness- it had become normal and 'just-there' after a while.

This wasn't.

There was joy in each pulse,

Somehow, I didn't think it was just mine…

Was it though?

Was it just my pure excitement?

Changing the speed of my racing heart, to feel as though it was somehow, beating more... solidly?

More… like the uneven heartbeat of the beautiful girl next to me; who had agreed to be my wife?

Was it, an imprint?

_**Hehe, for those of you who asked from Chapter One for an imprint, lets see how things go? Shall I be evil and snatch it away? …. Maybe.. :P … I am inclined that way , mwah ha ha! Lol, just joking... or am I? Hehe!**_

_**Thank you for reading my story, hope you are enjoying it so far, and please R+R :D **__** xx**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, PLOT-LINES, ETC, USED WITH-IN THE TWILIGHT SAGA, THAT MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE BEEN USED IN THIS FANFIC, THE HONOUR OF OWNING IT ALL, IS OF COURSE, STEPHANIE MEYER!**_

Bella POV

'I'd love to! I'd love to,' the words kept spilling blissfully from my mouth; as I eagerly planted kiss-after-tender-kiss upon his gloriously happy face.

Suddenly - I felt slightly different, that same sensation; of feeling his heart-beat ringing through my body as I'd felt earlier, as we'd lazed about by the lake.

The feeling empowered me.

I felt strong.

Jake's grin grew stronger; as did mine- our ecstasy connected, on some new level.

His lips caught mine in a instant, and I soon forgot the world; so cocooned in our own perfect reality to think until-

BEEEEEEEEEP!

BEEEEEP!

Huh!

A car horn?

I straightened disorientated, with Jake; ignoring our surroundings, still kissing my neck.

Where am I?

Oh!

The McDonalds drive-thru! ... it seemed we were holding up some very hungry customers, ooops...

I pushed Jake away with a cheeky grin, as he gave a groan for the interruption.

I leaned over his lap to roll down the window.

There was a very misty-eyed teenage boy, who I could _tell_ had been watching our kiss… Niiice…

'Two of every burger you have; apart from the fish, with three large fries,' I asked primly, thinking worriedly of Jake's stomach – we hadn't eaten that much today really...

He distractedly typed something into his machine; calling something out the back, but barely took his eyes off me, completely blanking Jacob.

I shuffled, slightly uncomfortable, fiddling with my hair unnecessarily.

After what seemed like half an hour; a greasy package was on the windowsill and – after waiting to see if Jake would take it, I reached over his lap again, to grab it and dump it on his lap.

He had been quiet the whole time.

I'd thought he was sulking, but the look he gave me, was worrying.

The hands that reached up to clutch the paper bag on food, were shaking.

He was upset.

Or angry.

An angry werewolf is – to say the least – precarious.

I pulled in at the side of the road, as soon as I could.

Driving carefully, so as not to even begin to annoy him further.

Stopping, I gently took the bag from his hands.

He was out of the truck in a flash.

Standing in front of it, and blocking one headlight with his body, as he stood, back to me.

Shaking.

I got out slowly.

'Jake?' I appealed. 'Are you alright?'

Silence.

'Jake? I'm really confused, what did I do?' I smiled a bit. 'We had to eat, I didn't think that would upset you,'

I chuckled, half-heartedly, at my fail of a joke.

His face looked at me, slowly.

'That didn't upset me Bella,'

'Then what did?' I asked earnestly, moving closer.

'Nothing. I am just angry, really angry,'

'Ok,' I murmured slowly. 'About what?'

'That McDonalds guy, checking you out,'

'Jake,' I laughed softly, 'Don't you think it's a bit soon to be getting possessive over me? I do like being my own person,'

'But-' he face was urgent and passionate, and then it fell for an instant; before gazing into my eyes again, his hands taking mine.

We were standing so close to together now.

The evening was quiet, the headlights, not so necessary now I was out here, beaming down the dusty track.

I could see his eyes – so warm.

Some people say eyes are the gateway to which souls can be seen.

Oh, Jake's soul was definitely there, vulnerable in its magnificence, so present and so intense.

'Bella-' He stopped himself again.

I waited, then teased gently, 'Come on Jake, cat-got-your-tongue?'

'Something like that,' He muttered, with a grin.

His expression now serious, he opened his mouth and said the words; somehow I had been expecting, and knew were right.

'Bella, I think we have begun to imprint,'

I smiled and waited, wanting to see if there was another reason why he looked so serious.

I mean I loved him, was marrying him.

I wouldn't have agreed to that if I didn't feel connected to him on more than a physical or mental level.

I was never a settler, so the man I married, I'd always known would be – to use the typical phrase, 'my soul-mate,' – and Jake really ticked that - and every other - box.

His face was worried at my non-reply.

So I answered saying, 'Yes, I know, I felt it too,'

…

I got a small quilty pleasure at having stumped him, but then he had to ask; 'Bella, do you even know what an imprint is?'

I shrugged 'More than true love, some sort of lasting connection? I read the phrase somewhere,'

He chuckled, for a moment, at my blasé attitude.

'Oh Bella, didn't you know that an imprint with a _werewolf_, means so, so, so much more?'

**Thank you for reading, please feel free to review- but no flamers please.**

**Oh and sorry if the grammar is slightly wrong in places, am typing in the dark, so its kinda hard to always hit the right keys :)**

**Will try and update soon :)**

**Hope you enjoyed. xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters with-in this fanfic and all other credit goes to Stephanie Meyer.**

Jacob POV

Already I felt different.

An imprint is thought of as, two interlocking souls – like in a jigsaw - recognising each other, and beginning to create a bond.

The first stage is recognition of a possible link.

I knew from our Quileute legends that, apparently, if either person - in the imprint - on principle didn't want this, they could pull out, at this point, though it was very rare.

It would be hard. But possible.

The same is true for the second stage, though this time, it would wound both partners to a soul-deep level, as the souls each give a part of themselves to the other after completing the first stage – whether by giving a secret or something close to their heart.

The third is cut off point; they are joined together – in a heavenly union - for as long as either lives.

However, during this - the girl begins to change, not into a werewolf exactly, but her primal instincts reign over her common sense.

And her strength, eye-sight and hearing, improve dramatically.

For the male, a marked sense of possessiveness and jealousy occurs; but also a real desire to produce offspring, would occur during the second stage.

None of this was exactly certain, but from what I could tell from Dad re-telling me the legends as a kid, that was basically the gist of it.

I relayed all this to Bella and she just nodded, and sort of grimaced at the whole jealousy part, but otherwise, seemed to take it all onboard.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

'What?' She asked semi-annoyed, with a pout.

'Bells, you never fail to surprise me, I tell you your world is changing and you just are cool with it all,'

She shrugged and then smirked, leaning in to kiss me, and whispered silkily in my ear, 'Sounds like someone's stuck in their ways,'

'Ye-ah,' I agreed, eyeing her suspiciously, I mean; she didn't even whine at the idea of children. She was **too **'ok' about this.

'Jake. I love you' she said smiling. 'There's no need to freak out, I'm not,'

'That is what's worrying me!' I expostulated. 'I mean you aren't worried about this at all, normally you'd be frantic-'

She hushed me, placing one, white finger against my lips, and laughed softly, 'Now Jacob Black, is this really something to be compared to normal?'

I frowned, and was about to speak anyway, but she shook her head and took her hand away, clearly trying to find a way of explaining this to me.

'Ok,' she murmured slowly. 'Look, because I know that I love you, and that you love me-'

She broke off and tried again 'Well for me to ever want to marry someone-'

Scrunching up her face in annoyance, she stopped again.

I took her hand encouragingly, saying, 'Go on, you can tell me'

She sighed.

'Look, for me to have ever wanted to marry someone, meant I would love them with all my soul; so it seems appropriate that souls are actually involved in our connection, as I would never want to commit myself to someone I didn't love on more than a mental or physical level.

So I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I'm just so happy that our engagement, is set in such good foundations, I mean as your wife I'd want children, so your increased 'desire to produce offspring' is-'

She smirked, biting her lip in amusement at my slight embarrassment at her quote of me.

'Er, gonna be useful,' She paused, 'Also having improved health, I wouldn't say no to that,' she smiled, then frowned slightly, 'What I don't like is possessiveness, that's what I had with Edward,'

I had been listening and hurried to comfort her on this point, 'Sam told me, he's less possessive of Emily, now. But in the early days, it was hard for him to have her out of sight,'

'So they've been married a year and a half?'

'Yep,'

'Hmm, well I suppose I'll learn to deal with a bit of possessiveness for now,' She joked.

'Well Bella, I firmly intend on locking you away for the next two years, just to-' I smirked, at her, when she looked curiously at me, to see if I was joking.

'No!' she squealed, pulling me back inside the truck and shoving food towards me, adding jokingly 'Put a burger in that mouth of yours, so it can stop you saying annoying things,'

'Aaw, is it cold?' she whined, poking her burger, but obviously decided it was alright as she soon took a huge bite.

We munched companionably on them for a few minutes, then shoved the wrapping into the back of the truck and began to drive back to Forks.

Halfway back we reached a cross-roads, I decided to speak.

'Bella, let me out here, I'm going back to La Push. I need to talk to my father about this development.'

'No!' she shrieked, slamming on the brakes, and looking at me with concern etched all over her face. 'They - the Pack - might hurt you Jake! No! No Jake! I won't let you,'

'Look Bell, by pack law, Sam no longer has any right to punish me,' I let that sink in.

'Why not?' she croaked. 'Whats changed?'

'We have imprinted, that gives you the right to have a full knowledge of our world, however- ' I hesitated for an instant, 'However, if Sam sees me, before this has been explained to him. He **will** try to kill me, it's his duty,'

She started to shake, her hands clutching the steering wheel – as dry sobs heaved her chest.

'Why do you have to do this?' she moaned

'I need to make sure; that in the future, our lives can't be endangered by my pack brothers, over a misunderstanding. Please Bella, my love; let me do this for you,'

Her face was miserable,

'Please,' I urged 'Let me. For us – for our future,'

Finally, she nodded.

'You promised you'd never hurt me,' She swallowed, 'Keep that promise by coming back to me tonight, safe and unharmed Jake,'

Wiping away the small tears, still tumbling fast down her face, I kissed her face gently.

'I promise, back by midnight,' I joked, my tone carefree, but my face entirely serious. 'Now, you drive carefully, ok? Don't want my bride to be hurt now, do I?'

This produced a watery smile, 'I'll be careful,' she whispered. 'If you are,'

And with that, I slipped out, into the night.

**Ok, I am so sorry, to be inflicting this on you guys, I just kind of needed it out there, so next chapter I can go on with the action lol.. **

**If you didn't like, please no flamers. But if you did, its always nice to hear from you , thank you. xxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters with-in this fanfic and all I lay any claim to is my interpretation of how their lives may have been shaped. Stephanie Meyer = Owner, not little ol' me.**

Chapter 14

Bella POV

I watched Jacob disappearing into the darkness; and sat silently for several minutes, hearing my ragged breathing slowly even out into softer sighs. I could feel the uneven distressed thumping of my rebellious heart in my chest, beating like I had just run a marathon, long after my lungs had complied to my wishes Eventually, the pace begin to ebb away and soften. My mind however, was not so relaxed, I could feel my fingers running themselves distractedly through my hair.

I made my decision, and turned the keys in the ignition, driving back, as cautiously as I could be bothered to; through winding lanes home to Charlie's. It seemed like only a matter of minutes before I rolled past our street sign and was pulling slowly into our drive, I heaved my aching body out of my truck and began to plod gently up the steps.

Our front door was old. The brown paint just beginning to peel and the tarnished bronze handle, was soft to the touch. Through the glass panels at the top I could see the dim light of the TV and could hear Charlie's protestations as some footballer in a far off land messed up an 'easy shot,'

I slipped inside. Charlie was too engrossed in the game to hear me. I stood in the hall for a moment. It felt weird, being here. Home. What with my world changing so rapidly around me. But everything here, was calm and normal; it felt eerily like an oasis in the middle of a storm. I could feel my heart-rate climbing as my brain unhelpfully whispered, 'I wonder how Jake is doing…?' I flew up the stairs, arriving in my room, and feeling disorientated and not wanting to think about the danger Jake was putting himself through for me. For us.

I flung my window open, leaning out and searching the trees outside for him. Any sign of him. I paced away. Memories and thoughts attempting to file through my brain.

I was engaged.

To Jacob Black.

I had imprinted.

With Jacob.

I had fallen in Love

With Jacob.

Recurring theme = Jacob. My world now seemed to revolve around him. It had all happened so fast. I mean, not so long ago, Edward was the centre of my universe, a star which outshone all others. Even Jacob. And now, I was getting married. I am only 19, for heaven's sake, is that not too young? And Jake is a werewolf, not that it mattered much, other than possible temper issues. It just added to the drama I was facing. You know, the matter of different species. Oh my god, I would be giving birth to cubs- I froze automatically as the next thought occurred to me.

What would Renee say?

Hyperventilation would've been my preferred course of action, but I was too busy freaking out. This was such a big deal! I mean I love Jake so much. I realised with a start, that if it came down to it, that if Renee was so against the marriage, I knew this wouldn't stop me. It was my life, not hers. So, fond as I am of her and her ditzy ways, this wedding would proceed.

There was still Edward.

I knew me and Jake were both trying to pretend that had never happened. But it had. It had left its scars on me. I almost felt Jake was trying to wipe my slate clean with all this. Marriage. Imprint. Not that it was his fault – it was just all so much.

I sat on my bed, head in my hands as I thought through all my other objections and worries, sorting through them, trying to forget the silly worries and come up with reasons and solutions for all the others.

I decided, that after tonight was over and Jake got back safely. We would spend a couple of days doing absolutely nothing. Talking through all those things. Chilling. Laughing. Doing my Day Trip sometime.

Just take some time out.

I fell asleep fairly happy that night, having managed to squash any misgivings my mind had created, and nuzzling deep into my pillow.

Jacob POV

I had three things to be thankful for that night.

The first being Sam was not in Wolf form at the time I changed. This meant I was able to relay the information to a less violent and less reactive Embry. He disappeared for a minute or two, phasing to announce the news before changing back, accompanied by Sam, who welcomed me back onto the Rez whole-heartedly – our argument apparently forgotten.

The second, being that I was lucky enough for Bella to have agreed to be my wife.

And the third was that instead of rushing back to her, Bella, as my heart ached to do; I ran home, to pass on the happy news to my Dad.

If I hadn't done this– well it just doesn't bear thinking about.

I had skipped through the darkness towards home – as I got closer I heard the comforting sound of a sports game being watched on our battered TV set. The crowds were cheering.

For a moment, as I jogged up the path – it felt like they were welcoming me home, cheering my triumphant return. I chuckled as I imagined myself giving a bow to any onlookers. I repressed this urge. Dad would think I was crazy.

I tried the handle but had no success. This wasn't unusual, he often bolted our door at night. I knocked and called out 'Dad? Its me Jacob,'

I waited, there was no response. After a second, I found the sound of his low even breathing in the living room. He was asleep. I smiled; looking around at our rockery, that lay by the edge of the path on which I was standing. My eyes searched for the right stone.

After a moment, I found it. A light toffee coloured rock was placed on top of our spare key. I let myself in.

'Dad! Dad, I'm home, I have some news!' I called out, entering the living room. There was no change in breathing. He didn't move.

'Dad…?'

Fear trickled down my spine like an ice cube.

Why wasn't he responding? He never normally sleeps this heavily. Automatically, my hand reached out shaking his shoulder gently. I heard myself whisper a plea.

'Dad…? Please!'

Thank you for reading, I realise it's been a while since I updated, I just started typing.

What do you think?

As usual, no flamers please, but constructive feedback is welcome, as well as any thoughts you may have.

Sorry about the grammar, am currently looking for Beta.

Thanks again.

RoseRadar xxx


End file.
